On vit dans une société
by Laxxo
Summary: La définition du bien et du mal n'est pas aussi claire comme on a tendance à le généraliser. Si un démon est constamment associé au mal, Osomatsu compte bien renverser la tendance, et montrer que le vrai mal dans ce monde, c'est le monde en lui même. (voir le premier chapitre pour le résumé en entier) Univers de la Religion
1. Ch1 : L'homme du fond de la salle

**RESUME EN ENTIER** : La définition du bien et du mal n'est pas aussi claire comme on a tendance à le généraliser. Si un démon est constamment associé au mal, Osomatsu compte bien renverser la tendance, et montrer que le vrai mal dans ce monde, c'est le monde en lui même.

Au travers de sa pensée, le bien devient mauvais, le mauvais devient perfection, et la plus dégoûtante souillure allant jusqu'au coeur d'un enfant évoluant en pécheur devient une mélodie à laquelle il lui est presque impossible de ne pas céder.  
Et ce prêtre soi disant parfait a beau blablater sur la moralité de ses propres actions, il ne vaut pas plus qu'un autre.

* * *

**Les relations que j'évoque (Ichi/Kara, Oso/Ichi, Oso/Kara) ne sont pas vraiment des relations conventionnelles comme on en a l'habitude sur ce site. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si on peut les qualifier de relations, mais selon mon point de vue, oui. En tout cas, ne vous attendez pas à du romantisme, cette histoire n'en contient pas.**

**Alors bah sinon...bienvenue dans cette histoire, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. J'essaie en même temps de la faire en bande dessinée, avec ce chapitre qui est déjà paru sur Deviantart (en français et en anglais). Si ça vous intéresse, allez faire un tour au deviantart du même nom :D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapter 1: L'homme au fond de la salle

* * *

Les cloches du début de la prière tintent, et voici tous les fidèles qui entrent dans la nef. Chacun prend place, comme s'ils avaient tous un endroit attitré. La maison de Dieu ne fait guère de sélection : elle accepte tout le monde, et tout le monde l'accepte.

Tandis que les jeunes choristes se regroupent dans un coin de la pièce, Karamatsu se précipite entre eux et manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais il arrive à obtenir une vue d'ensemble sur toute la nef et sur le père Dekapan, qui entame son discours en ouvrant les bras, comme s'il souhaitait étreindre toute la population présente, et par extension, tout le genre humain.

Voilà ce qu'est cette pièce : un éloge de l'humanité et du vivre ensemble.

Ici, rien n'est laissé au hasard et à l'abandon. Toute personne est entendue, et si sur terre, aucune oreille mortelle n'est assez attentive à nos malheurs, au creux des bras du Père Dekapan, tout semble possible, et toute prière est écoutée.

Karamatsu rêve d'un jour où il pourra prendre la place du Père.

Il n'est encore qu'un enfant, mais ses petites années à travailler sa voix dans le chœur font qu'il ne songe qu'à une chose : utiliser ses cordes vocales d'or pour réciter les passages du Livre à toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir instaurer toute cette paix dans le cœur des gens… Et puis ce serait une bonne façon de remercier les moines qui l'ont trouvé et hébergé.

Non, c'est sûr et décidé, il lui volera sa place !

Pour ça, il s'entraine devant les autres enfants de son âge. Apprenant tout entier une bonne moitié du Livre, récitant à tout moment de la journée, en instaurant un petit brin de mélodie à chaque mot, mettant le ton aux passages les plus poignants… Dans sa gorge, les textes les plus sacrés deviennent une chanson du cœur, et le chœur tout entier le complimente à chaque fois.

Mais malgré ses ambitions, il reste tout de même un enfant à l'heure actuelle. Et les enfants sont souvent très inattentifs quand quelque chose d'inhabituel attire leur regard. La nature joue bien des tours quelques fois…

Tandis que chaque croyant semble investi dans la prière, tout au fond de la pièce, Karamatsu aperçoit un adulte au physique atypique : il ne porte pas de chapeau comme la majorité des hommes présents, arbore un vêtement jamais vu jusqu'à lors et présente des couleurs très flashy. Karamatsu a plutôt l'habitude de voir passer des redingotes, des hauts-de-forme, ou (depuis peu) des smokings, tout cela dans des coloris plutôt sombres. La couleur claire est généralement destinée aux robes des femmes, avec leurs broderies soigneuses et leurs longs gants.

Les prêtres ont toujours reproché à Karamatsu d'accorder trop d'importance à l'apparence de certaines personnes. Mais il est vrai que le monde de la mode, aussi extravagant et loufoque soit il, est intéressant. Et puis l'extérieur se doit d'être un reflet de notre âme, pas vrai ? C'est pour cela que pour beaucoup d'esprits, avoir bonne allure signifie avoir bonne conscience.

Mais revenons à cet homme du fond qui prend la majeure partie de ses pensées. Comme dit précédemment, il arbore un costume cyan qui transgresse complètement la mode contemporaine.

Ce n'est cependant pas la seule caractéristique étrange que l'homme montre : il se tient debout, dos au mur, les bras croisés, un pied au sol et l'autre appuyé sur la surface derrière lui. Cette posture, c'est celle d'un homme s'ennuyant et attendant le tramway… Autant dire qu'on ne vient pas prier pour se tenir comme cela devant Dieu.

Enfin, une dernière chose semble étrange dans toute cette personne. Ses yeux. Il semble regarder un peu n'importe où dans la pièce, comme si ce qui se passait ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Mais lorsque ses deux pupilles croisent celles de Karamatsu, le jeune choriste voit une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant dans les yeux de quelqu'un, même dans les yeux les plus emplis de foi et les plus larmoyants que l'on retrouve sur le visage des nonnes. Cette lueur est tellement profonde que Karamatsu s'y perd, comme hypnotisé par la danse cristalline.

C'est un de ses voisins choristes qui le ramène à la réalité en le cognant du bras. Il se concentre de nouveau sur les paroles divines.

Cet homme, est-ce que personne d'autre ne le remarque ? Il se tient là depuis le début, à l'écart des autres, et n'a rien de commun. Il est invraisemblable qu'il soit le seul à l'avoir vu.

La fin de la prière arrive enfin, et alors que Karamatsu voit les personnes quitter la pièce, l'homme a déjà disparu.

Ce scénario se répète un mois durant. Chaque jour, on accueille les fidèles, cet homme survient et prend cette même allure, et il disparait sans laisser de trace. Au bout d'un mois, il est clair que la curiosité de Karamatsu brûle en lui. Jusque là, rien ne se mettait en travers de sa concentration et de son écoute. Suffisait-il de si peu pour l'ébranler et changer ses priorités ?

A la fin de la prière du jour, on l'assigne au balayage de la crypte se trouvant sous le cloitre. Fier qu'on lui confie une tâche aussi importante, il s'y met rapidement, et en pas moins d'une heure, il a déjà fait trois pièces supplémentaires qu'on ne lui avait même pas demandé. Si cela peut alléger le travail d'un autre, il le fera avec satisfaction. Et puis c'est à force de travail qu'on construit sa voie jusqu'au Paradis.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre les autres pour leur faire part de son action exemplaire, il sent que quelqu'un l'observe. Il se retourne et aperçoit l'homme du fond de la salle.

La surprise manque de le faire sursauter, mais pour éviter de le vexer, Karamatsu lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Bonjour monsieur ! Vous seriez vous perdu par hasard ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

L'homme joint les mains dans son dos, et prend un air embêté.

« J'ai un petit problème. Je ne comprends pas le but de tout ceci, et j'aimerais que tu m'apportes une réponse, petit prêtre. »

Karamatsu sursauta à l'appellation. Prêtre, lui ? Il n'était encore qu'un élève, mais cela lui donna le sourire.

L'homme ricane en le voyant.

« Pourquoi Dieu a –t-il créé les hommes ? »

Bonne question, Karamatsu se demande la même chose depuis quelques années, et ses années dans l'abbaye ne lui ont pas apporté encore de réponse, mais il imagine que cela viendra.

« Je suis encore incapable de vous l'expliquer, mais si vous vous rendez auprès du père Dekapan, il pourra surement vous répondre de la meilleure façon qui soit.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je me fiche de ce que peut dire cet homme. Il est déjà si vieux ! Il a eu le temps d'apprendre et maintenant, il se contente de réciter ce que tout le monde veut entendre. Non, moi, ce que je veux, c'est ta réponse à toi. Tu es jeune, non ? Tu dois bien avoir de l'imagination ?

\- De l'imagination ?

\- Eh bien oui ! Enfin… » Il ricane derrière sa main. « Je sais qu'entre ces murs, ta créativité est à l'étroit, mais tu restes un enfant. Les petits hommes, c'est toujours très créatif. »

L'homme fait les cent pas devant lui en le regardant, les mains derrière le dos. Il est trapu et a l'air de mijoter quelque chose. Mais Karamatsu reste stoïque. L'homme veut peut-être simplement le mettre à l'épreuve ? Si c'est cela, il va relever le défi.

L'homme part alors. Avant de s'éloigner, il lui a dit qu'il reviendrait le dimanche prochain. Cela laisse à Karamatsu une semaine pour échafauder une logique sur la raison de l'existence des hommes.

Il passe alors deux jours le nez fourré dans le Livre. Il prend des notes, il fait des liens, il conjecture.

Il est plus réfléchi que son apparence le laisse paraitre, c'est ce qu'on dit. Et par envie de montrer à l'homme qu'il n'a pas fait erreur en le mettant au défi, il a décidé de ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'il aura trouvé la réponse à cette question.

Pourquoi les Hommes sont-ils sur Terre ? C'est tout de même assez redoutable.

Au matin du troisième jour, ses frères l'appellent, avec une très bonne nouvelle à la clé. Il va apparemment pouvoir réciter une partie du livre saint devant tous les croyants le dimanche prochain. Il oublie alors la question existentielle pour se consacrer à la récitation du Livre.

Le vendredi d'après, chacun s'accorde à dire que sa façon de réciter est assez bonne pour paraître ce dimanche. Il en est tout content. Le samedi, il s'entraine encore. Rien ne peut l'arrêter, car le lendemain, il parlera devant tout le monde ! Dans sa chambre, une petite fenêtre donne sur des bâtiments en contrebas. Il choisit de réciter au travers de celle-ci : si les mots lui reviennent en échos, c'est qu'il parle assez fort. S'il entend des coups de balais au travers des murs, c'est qu'il parle trop fort. Quelques fois ça arrive. Mais on ne lui en veut jamais vraiment…

Il regarde en même temps les gens passer. Il les déplore, vraiment. Comment peut-on vivre à l'extérieur d'une abbaye, loin de toute cette imprégnation spirituelle ? C'est peu dire s'il ne s'imagine pas une vie en dehors…

Les gens de l'extérieur sont des êtres bien singuliers. On raconte qu'ils disent croire en Dieu seulement dans la forme, mais pas dans le fond, que certains viennent prier seulement pour bien paraitre devant les autres. De toute façon, Dieu se rend compte de tout. Mais mieux vaut venir prier à l'abbaye sans y croire plutôt que commettre de mauvais actes toute la journée. C'est ce que Karamatsu pense.

Vraiment, l'existence des hommes est étrange.

Pourquoi ils existent au fait ?

Et voilà le retour de cette question aussi intéressante qu'affolante. Ses méninges ont repris le lourd assaut contre l'ignorance, et le voilà à songer.

S'il était Dieu, pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de faire vivre des humains ?

Il réfléchit encore…

…et après quelque minutes, il se dit que…

Oui, ça devait être ça.

* * *

A la prière du dimanche, chacun est surpris qu'un enfant aussi jeune que lui puisse aussi bien réciter les Ecritures. Il a réussi avec le temps à tout apprendre par cœur, si bien qu'il n'a même plus besoin de lire. Il regarde en même temps l'auditoire, les yeux émerveillés des adultes, l'air fatigué des enfants… Certains parents frappent l'arrière de la tête de leur enfant, l'air de dire « pourquoi tu ne sais pas faire ça, toi ? ». Mais chacun forme sa propre voie. On ne peut pas être doué dans tout.

Il n'y a pas un seul moment où il ne lève pas les yeux vers les croyants pour capter leur attention. Mais alors qu'il atteint la partie du texte saint qu'il connait le mieux, son regard croisa celui de l'homme du fond de la salle.

Il entend alors un raclement de gorge désapprobateur. Le père Dekapan n'est pas très satisfait de son manque de concentration…

Mais comment se concentrer quand un individu sort autant de l'ordinaire ?

Comme dit précédemment, il en était arrivé au passage qu'il connaissait le mieux, et simplement à cause de cette présence pesante, il ne peut plus rien dire sans bafouiller. Il prie intérieurement pour que Dieu ne lui en veuille pas.

Satané homme du fond… Il ne peut pas se faire plus discret ?

Un autre raclement de gorge désapprobateur survient. Karamatsu choisit de ne plus regarder l'homme du fond, mais son esprit est encore tourmenté, et il bégaye pendant toute la durée de son discours.

Lorsque la récitation est finie, c'est le Père qui reprend la main. Karamatsu descend de l'estrade, la tête baissée devant les regards désapprobateurs des plus anciens moines.

Il finit par quitter la pièce, pour rejoindre le jardin du cloître.

Comment a-t-il pu aussi mal faire ? Lui qui s'était entraîné sans relâche, lui qu'on complimentait pour sa capacité à bien réciter…! Déçu de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, il finit par se jurer que cela ne recommencera pas. Il se donnera à fond pour réussir à son prochain essai !

« Tu avais l'air vraiment perturbé pendant que tu parlais. C'est ma faute peut être ? »

Cette fois ci, Karamatsu n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sursauter. C'est que cette entrée en scène n'est vraiment pas adaptée lorsqu'on se trouve dans un endroit seul.

« Tu as bien réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé la semaine dernière, petit prêtre ? »

De prêtre, il n'en a malheureusement que le nom et l'habit. Il n'est même pas capable de parler devant une assemblée de croyants, alors…

Mais si une chose peut bien lui remonter le moral, ça serait de répondre à cette question au mieux possible. Peut être que sa langue n'est pas parfaite, mais sa pensée, elle, mérite qu'on l'écoute.

« Bien sûr. Je ne renonce jamais à un défi. » Karamatsu redresse son dos, lève le menton et prend des allures d'homme savant. Enfin…c'est l'allure qu'il aimerait avoir. « Je me suis rendu compte que même les pères ne le savaient pas vraiment, mais j'ai réussi à me mettre à la place de Dieu et- »

A ce moment là, l'homme en costume bleu est mort de rire. Karamatsu s'est rendu compte trop tard de l'arrogance de ses propos. Mais il se reprend.

« …j'ai dit que j'avais tenté de prendre le point de vue de Dieu, et j'ai compris qu'en fait, il s'agissait de donner une chance à toutes formes de vie d'expérimenter les choses du monde.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il y a tellement à voir sur cette Terre. Il y a toujours des contrées inexplorées, un savoir à acquérir, et de nouvelles gens à rencontrer. Je pense que Dieu voulait que le plus de gens possible puissent voir une telle œuvre, et en être tout autant émerveillés.

\- Je vois. C'est tout ?

\- Hm ? C'est quand même quelque chose… »

L'homme entre alors dans un fou rire bruyant et ténébreux. Karamatsu ne comprend pas très bien, mais ce rire ne présage rien de bon.

« Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas avoir créé des anges de plus, plutôt que de piètres humains ? Les anges, ça aurait été beaucoup plus esthétique, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien…

\- Et puis si la simple raison était de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait de beau dans ce monde, pourquoi vous perdez votre temps enfermés dans une abbaye, à prier toute la journée ? C'est stupide ! La vérité, tu veux la savoir ? Dieu a une arrogance tellement insatiable qu'il a toujours besoin de plus de croyants ! Et pourquoi des croyants humains ? Tout simplement parce que les anges ont le pouvoir de se rebeller contre lui, tandis que les humains sont faibles et obligés de suivre ses instructions, au risque d'aller en enfer ! L'emprise mentale qu'il exerce sur les humains est tellement lâche que je déplore les gens de ton espèce, ceux qui passent leur journée à prier celui qui les a foutus dans la merde ! »

Ohlala…Karamatsu est presque sûr qu'il s'agit d'un blasphème…

Mais au milieu de tous ces rires méprisants, Karamatsu observe toujours les yeux qui ont su le captiver bien plus que la prière. Ils sont cette fois ci pleins de larmes, et si n'importe qu'elle autre personne aurait cru à des larmes causées par le fou rire, Karamatsu est certain d'entrevoir de la tristesse dans son expression.

« Monsieur, je me rends bien compte que vous n'êtes pas un croyant, mais votre comportement ne colle pas à vos dires. »

L'homme soulève un sourcil.

« N'importe quel non croyant se serait contenté de rester hors de l'abbaye. Mais vous prenez la peine de venir tous les jours, vous écoutez jusqu'à la fin, et au final, vous conservez cette mauvaise image de Dieu, bien que vous reveniez à chaque fois... Pourquoi au juste ? »

L'homme ne rit plus du tout. Il essuie ses larmes, et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarde au travers d'une fenêtre à sa droite ; les rayons du soleil recouvrant son visage ne semblent pas l'éblouir. Il se met à sourire en voyant les rayons s'amenuiser, au fur et à mesure que des nuages sombres englobent le ciel.

« C'est vraiment étrange. Auparavant, venir ici m'aurait fait me sentir comme chez moi…c'est ridicule…j'ai l'impression de me faire virer de ma propre maison.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

\- Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à comprendre ! Un jour, tu te retrouves dans un lieu parfait où tout le monde est heureux, mais le lendemain, Dieu te reprend tout et ne te laisse absolument rien…! C'est cruel, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est une loi inébranlable. C'est lui qui décide toujours. Les choses sont comme ça… Si tu veux mon avis, petit prêtre, tu devrais faire attention à tout ce qu'on t'a donné jusqu'à présent…tu pourrais bien tout perdre. »

Et sur ces mots, l'homme lui tourne le dos et s'engouffre dans l'obscurité de la salle adjacente.

« Attendez monsieur ! La sortie est de l'autre côté ! »

Karamatsu s'apprête à le suivre, mais une odeur de brûlé parvient à ses narines.

Cet homme étrange n'est bientôt plus le centre de ses pensées quand il voit les immenses flammes noires brûler l'intégralité de l'abbaye.


	2. Ch2 : Punition

**Résumé du chapitre : L'abbaye a souffert d'un incendie, mais elle a su résister en grande partie. Karamatsu choisit de la reconstruire, pour lui même se reconstruire. Avec l'arrivée d'un camarade, sa peine semble plus simple à gérer.**

**Bonne lecture ! Merci de votre présence ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Punition

* * *

Expier…toujours expier…Il récite ce mot sacré à chaque fois que le fouet qu'il tient lui entaille le dos.

Tant de bonheur, on est pas censé le vivre quand on est quelqu'un comme lui. Et puis c'est normal : c'est toujours les plus pourris qui gagnent le gros lot. Alors il se doit de faire en sorte de contrebalancer, de ramener les choses à leur place.

Il a l'impression que le sang qui coule hors de lui emporte partiellement ses péchés. Il n'en peut plus, et en même temps, il lui en faut bien plus... Plus de douleur, plus de sang. S'il accumule les souffrances, peut-être trouvera-t-il finalement la paix qu'il a toujours convoitée.

L'objet de ses tourments physiques s'enfonce encore dans son dos, et il a l'impression que tout son corps va se déchirer en deux. Mais c'est nécessaire. S'il choppe une saloperie, ce sera bien, et s'il meure, c'est de bonne guerre.

Il prend une pause en regardant le plafond. Sa respiration lui revient, et il sent alors des perles sur mon visage. Ses larmes tombent sur son torse nu, pour aller s'écraser et salir le sol saint sous ses pieds.

Non, il n'a pas le droit de pleurer, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait…

Enfin…il sait très bien que ce n'est pas la douleur qui lui fait vraiment mal, mais le fait d'avoir la plus belle des vies dans cette abbaye, alors qu'il ne la mérite pas. Il y a aussi le fait de pouvoir être chaque jour aux côtés d'un être aussi incroyable que cet abruti de Karamatsu…

Karamatsu, c'est la lumière au bout d'un tunnel, une torche brulante qui animerait n'importe quelle âme, et qui, lorsque l'on est possédé par la pire des pourritures et par de la moisissure, nous rappelle qu'au fond de nous, on n'a jamais vraiment voulu être quelqu'un de mauvais. C'est l'escapade, une fugue de la vie et en même temps un retour aux origines. Là où il n'y a rien que nous, seulement nous, là où le reste du monde n'a accès à rien… à notre essence même.

Karamatsu est un peu tout ça, et lui, dans sa méprisable personne, il se dégoûte d'adorer un être aussi parfait.

A côté du Père Karamatsu, il n'est rien de plus que de la merde. Pourtant, la personne en qui il croit le plus sur Terre n'arrête pas de tenter de le convaincre du contraire.

Ichimatsu aimerait lui raconter tout ce qui lui est arrivé, pour pouvoir changer ce jugement que cet homme divin a de lui. Il sent au plus profond de ses entrailles qu'il mérite seulement d'être détesté. Mais cela est en même temps impossible. Cette expression que Karamatsu lui offre, cet air serein…voir tout cela se transformer en dégout serait ignoble. Non…en fait, ce serait marrant de voir ça, mais il ne veut aucunement que Karamatsu choisisse de l'abandonner pour toujours.

Alors en attendant qu'un jour, il se rende bien compte de qui Ichimatsu est vraiment, ce dernier se rabat sur la douleur en pensant à lui.

Vraiment….il est immonde….

Ce délice l'emporte, mais il n'oublie pas de prier à la fin.

Les autres demandent toujours la même chose : que Dieu leur pardonne leurs erreurs. Mais Il ne le fera surement pas pour lui. D'autres en valent bien plus le coup.

Il abandonne la salle de torture, en la fermant à clé, et rejoint sa chambre au haut des escaliers. Il part à la recherche du bandage, qu'il accumule sous son lit. Il se panse, puis tente de remettre correctement sa robe.

Bordel, ce que ça le tue… il a du mal à se rhabiller à cause de ses maux. Mais il ne laissera personne voir ses cicatrices. C'est entre lui et…Celui qu'il y a, là-haut.

Son habit le serre juste assez pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a fait à son dos, et il a l'impression de marcher bizarrement. Mais ça ira. Personne ne remarque jamais rien. Il suffit juste qu'il agisse de façon habituelle.

Il ajuste sa coiffe, et vérifie qu'aucun cheveu ne dépasse. La robe lui va toujours comme un gant, il a pourtant l'impression d'avoir sacrément maigri.

Au moment où il termine de se parer, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Une voix pleine d'enthousiasme résonne dans les couloirs.

« My son ? Tu es prêt ? La voiture nous attend au bas des portes. »

Une seule raison ferait que Karamatsu et Ichimatsu ne réalise un voyage en voiture pour aller aussi loin : un exorcisme. Suite à son arrivée dans l'abbaye, Karamatsu avait pris le parti de lui enseigner comment se défendre des démons, une des spécialités du Père, qui lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait.

Cependant, Ichimatsu n'en a retenu que le strict minimum. Incapable de réciter en entier un simple verset, il a pourtant pris le parti de défendre au péril de sa vie l'être qui lui est devenu si cher, et qui l'a sauvé.

Il prépare donc son matériel, et se munie de balles, bénites par Karamatsu, ainsi que de ses armes à feu, qu'il accroche sur le côté de ses bas.

Il sort de sa chambre pour dévaler les escaliers. L'abbaye est encore en pleines rénovations, il y a donc des planches, des pierres et des débris un peu partout. C'est un miracle de tous les éviter en courant, mais Ichimatsu se presse tout de même. Quelqu'un loin d'ici a besoin du Père Karamatsu, et il n'a aucune envie de l'encombrer d'un retard conséquent.

Une fois devant le transport, attelé de deux chevaux, il aperçoit le Père assis à l'arrière. Son sourire ne faille jamais, et celui qu'il lui tend à l'instant est plein de sincérité. Ichimatsu grimpe à son tour dans la voiture, et s'installe à son côté. La voiture démarre alors.

« Il me semble que tu dois connaitre la famille Dayon ? La majeure partie de ses membres sont des ministres depuis plus de 100 ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est eux qui m'ont demandé nos services. Dayon et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis pas mal de temps. Il nous fait des dons très généreux pour le financement des réparations de l'abbaye. »

Ichimatsu en déduit que c'est sans doute cela qu'on appelle un « ami cher ».

« Apparemment, sa fille se trouve dans un état qu'il m'a décrit comme inhabituel. La description qu'il m'en a faite par téléphone m'a sérieusement fait penser à la possession par un démon. Néanmoins, elle a tendance à se replier sur elle-même et à être relativement calme la plupart du temps… Espérons qu'elle soit dans cet état d'esprit lorsque nous la rencontrerons. »

Contrairement à ses attentes, quand ils arrivent à la villa de Dayon, absolument tout est sans dessus dessous. Une bourrasque catastrophique les accueille et détruit à elle seule un mur entier. Alors qu'ils pensent que la situation ne peut pas être pire, voilà que cette fille maléfique se met à ouvrir grand la bouche et à tout aspirer sur son passage. Ichimatsu en conclue que les démons peuvent parfois avoir des effets bien surprenants sur le corps de leur hôte.

C'est en suite au tour du Père Karamatsu de s'élever du sol, pour être dirigé vers l'aspirateur humain. Face à cette terrible menace, le prêtre l'arrose d'eau sacrée, puis commence à marmonner des versets du Livre.

« MAINTENANT, MY SON ! »

Même dans les pires moments, il faut que le Père le surnomme d'une façon aussi ridicule…

Lorsque le démon semble tourmenté, il quitte le corps de la jeune femme, pour s'envoler dans les airs. Mais ne pouvant quitter la pièce, fermement fermée et entourée d'un champ invisible soigneusement confectionné au préalable par Karamatsu, le voilà tout écroulé sous le toit, cherchant une autre personne à posséder pour se protéger de ses deux assaillants.

Ichimatsu vise, puis tire à la chaine. En une seconde, ce démon n'existe plus.

Quand les hostilités sont terminées, Dayon et sa femme entrent de nouveau dans la pièce, rassurés de voir leur fille se porter mieux qu'auparavant, malgré les déboires précédentes. Elle est si heureuse d'être enfin libre de cette emprise terrifiante qu'elle saute au cou de Karamatsu, en l'entourant de ses bras. Il faut quelques secondes au Père pour arrêter de saigner du nez.

Avant leur retour, Dayon leur annonce que le grand vitrail qu'il a demandé à faire construire est déjà prêt. Il sera livré demain à la première heure. Karamatsu ne peut pas être plus ravi.

En contrepartie, Karamatsu offre à la jeune femme un petit collier de verre, fabriqué par ses soins.

« La vérité est que dès lors qu'on a déjà été possédé, il arrive que le risque que cet incident recommence grandisse. Mais ce collier fort pratique permet à la fois d'écarter les esprits de soi et de ne pas subir la même atrocité. Conservez le bien, il sera votre plus grand allié par la suite. S'il arrive un autre problème, n'hésitez pas à nous rappeler à l'occasion.»

La jeune femme promet de le garder chaque seconde de sa vie, trouvant l'apparence fortement moche…néanmoins, elle s'appliquera à le garder.

* * *

Le lendemain, le vitrail est posé par les réparateurs. Voir une si belle vitre teinter de nouveau de mille couleurs l'abbatiale est un vrai cadeau. Karamatsu en pleure de joie.

« Regarde moi cette petite merveille, my son ! Cette abbaye avait vraiment besoin de ce trésor. Les rénovations seront prochainement terminées, et nous pourront de nouveau faire entrer tous les fidèles ! »

Il se trouve que Karamatsu, après avoir fui l'abbaye en feu, a été recueilli dans le plus proche monastère, où il a justement appris à détruire les démons. Sa foi sans faille lui a permis d'être élu par tous les moines, afin qu'il mène les travaux de restauration de l'abbaye. Cette bâtisse a pu survivre à tous les dégâts causés. Mais le feu a rongé les charpentes en bois et la surface des pierres, rendant l'érosion des murs plus rapides. Le sol s'en est aussi retrouvé branlant. Si les fidèles étaient venus en masse à l'intérieur, juste après l'incident, le bâtiment aurait sans doute été sujet à des éboulements.

Mais ces quelques années de restauration ont redonné toute sa solidité au bâtiment. Et Karmatsu envisage déjà ouvrir les portes dans un mois.

De son côté, Ichimatsu regarde ce grand vitrail comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais présage.

« Il y a un problème, Ichimatsu ?

\- Non. »

Le Père se rapproche de lui. « Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui quand tu m'as sauvé. Merci beaucoup. On devrait s'entraider comme cela plus souvent, tu ne penses pas ? »

A cela, Ichimatsu détourne les yeux dans la direction opposée, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

« Je vais laver le linge.

\- A ta guise, mais j'aimerais t'examiner avant, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Lorsqu'ils ont une interaction avec un démon, il est coutume pour eux deux de réaliser ce genre d'examens. Il sert à éviter tout risque de se retrouver possédé trop longtemps. Si la tâche parait inutile, elle est pourtant primordiale. Un démon peut se cacher en nous pendant des jours avant de prendre le contrôle total du corps humain.

Les voilà tous les deux dans l'infirmerie, pièce obligatoire dans une vallée où aucun docteur ne se trouve à l'horizon. Karamatsu a du en même temps prendre quelques cours de médecine chez les moines.

Ichimatsu s'assoit sur une chaise, et Karamatsu s'assoit en face de lui sur un tabouret. « Permet moi de le retirer. » Le prêtre retire le voile tendrement, pour ne pas le froisser, et le pose sur la table à sa gauche. « Je pense qu'un vêtement pour homme t'irait tout aussi bien. Tu ne veux vraiment pas un ensemble comme le mien ?

\- Non, ça ira. » Depuis son arrivée, Ichimatsu se refuse catégoriquement à changer de tenue.

Karamatsu s'arme d'un stéthoscope, et commence à écouter les battements de son cœur, au travers de la robe. Ils sont normaux. Pendant la manœuvre, le collier de perle de verre présent autour du cou d'Ichimatsu gêne, et Karamatsu l'écarte d'un revers de main sans le retirer. « Cela ne me dérange pas. Sinon, comment te sens-tu, my son ?

\- On a vraiment besoin de toujours faire ça ?

\- Le risque est toujours présent. Et puis c'est normal de nous surveiller mutuellement dans notre métier, tu ne crois pas ? »

Karamatsu s'arme d'une petite ampoule, et l'allume devant l'œil droit d'Ichimatsu, puis le gauche. « Regarde-moi et ne bouge pas. »

Avec la proximité, Ichimatsu se sent bien obligé de détourner les yeux par gêne, mais Karamatsu lui attrape le visage pour tourner de nouveau ses yeux vers lui. « Regarde-moi s'il te plait. » Après quelques secondes de silence, Karamatsu éteint l'ampoule. « C'est bon. Je ne vois rien d'anormal. Cependant… »

Contre toute attendre, Ichimatsu sent sa main être attrapée et surélevée à la hauteur des yeux de Karamatsu. « On dirait du sang sur tes ongles. Tu es blessé ? »

Grave erreur…Ichimatsu ne s'était pas lavé les mains correctement suite à sa séance dans la salle de torture. Mais il est trop tard pour ignorer le sang maintenant.

« C'est…le…le jardinage…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Les roses. Ça pique.

\- Ah, je vois. Mais il me semblait t'avoir acheté des gants, non ? Ils sont abîmés ?

\- …j'ai oublié de les porter. »

Karamatsu prend un air suspicieux, en bougeant un peu son bras. « J'ai l'impression que tu es blessé ailleurs, je me trompe ?

\- Je vais bien, vous pouvez me lâch- AÏE! » Il sursaute quand le Père lui soulève le bras haut dans le ciel. Ce mouvement lui tire dans le dos, et cela a probablement rouvert ses blessures.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est ton dos qui te fait souffrir. Tu peux retirer ta robe que je regarde ?

\- …ça va très bien, merci quand même…

\- Laisse-moi au moins voir.

\- C'est rien du tout…Je passe mon temps complètement voûté, fallait bien que ça m'arrive.

\- Je vois… »

Karamatsu le lâche, Ichimatsu est rassuré.

« Et si nous allions prier ensembles ? Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas accompagné. »

* * *

Karamatsu garde les yeux fermés et les mains jointes devant l'immense croix qui leur fait face. Ichimatsu a aussi les mains jointes, mais loin de se concentrer sur la croix, il regarde plutôt Karamatsu, l'air un peu hébété. Malgré ces mois passés dans l'abbaye, il ne connait toujours qu'un seul verset, celui avec lequel Karamatsu l'avait accueilli.

" Et à chaque fois qu'ils s'excuseront, Je leur pardonnerai la faute, si leur sincérité est grande et leur ténacité exemplaire…" C'est mon passage préféré Ichimatsu. Il est la preuve que tout le monde peut changer radicalement s'il y met l'effort nécessaire. C'est ce verset qui te guidera dès maintenant. Tu veux que je te l'enseigne ?

Depuis, plus rien ne rentre dans son esprit. Les seuls mots qu'il connait résonnent tout le temps dans sa tête, sans pouvoir en accueillir d'autres.

Néanmoins, Karamatsu ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur. Quand Ichimatsu avait avoué que le Livre lui entrait par une oreille et lui sortait par l'autre, le Père avait répondu que rien n'était grave, qu'il prierait pour deux. Ce laxisme déconcertant pourrait paraitre aux yeux des autres prêtres comme un désintérêt total vis-à-vis des fidèles, ce qui pour un prêtre est intolérable. Mais aux yeux d'Ichimatsu, cette gentillesse en or est absolument divine.

« Ichimatsu, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ici, avec moi, aujourd'hui. » Karamatsu répète ces mots depuis quelques jours déjà. Est-il vraiment sincère ? Ichimatsu en est certain, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? « Regarde qui tu es devenu. Tu as vraiment changé. Et il me tarde que chacun puisse le voir lorsqu'on ouvrira l'abbaye de nouveau. »

Karamatsu semble voir la réouverture d'un très bon œil. Il est vrai que ce bâtiment a toujours été très important pour les pèlerins et les fidèles. Cependant, on ne peut pas dire que cela va entrainer que de bonnes possibilités. « Justement…c'est pas risqué de faire ça ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'incendie qu'il y a eu il y a quelques années…il a pris toutes les pierres de l'abbaye d'un seul coup, non ? C'est vous qui l'avez dit. Ça peut pas être un accident anodin. Imaginez si quelqu'un entre…et foute de nouveau le feu… Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'ouvrir les portes à tous, juste comme ça ? Sans enquête ? N'importe qui pourrait entrer et en profiter. »

Ichimatsu ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il lève alors les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et voit une image absolument atroce en face de lui.

En réalité, Karamatsu n'a jamais vraiment pu se soigner du traumatisme que lui ont causé les flammes, et la simple évocation de cette journée terrifiante le met dans un état de stress peu commun. Lui qui souriait et montrait toute sa joie il y a quelques secondes, le voilà dorénavant ses bras entourés autour de lui, à se balancer d'avant en arrière, le regard vide.

Après quelques secondes, Ichimatsu s'est dit que Karamatsu allait revenir à la normale de lui-même.

Mais il persiste dans cet état, et Ichimatsu décide d'appeler son nom, pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Au bout de la troisième fois, il comprend que la tâche ne sera pas aussi simple. Il agrippe alors un seau d'eau, qu'il vide sur le visage de son camarade.

Karamatsu sort brutalement de ses pensées, et regarde Ichimatsu, larmoyant, et sans rien dire.

Ichimatsu ne peut pas supporter une vue aussi horrible. Karamatsu est censé sourire, et non afficher une expression aussi déplorable.

Ichimatsu sait que c'est sa faute. Il sait très bien que Karamatsu est encore traumatisé. Il sait très bien qu'il allait surement réagir comme ça.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrive jamais à se la fermer.

Il ne cause que du tort.

Il fait souffrir autrui, encore et toujours.

Il n'a décidément pas changé.

Il n'a pas changé.

« Ichimatsu ? »

Karamatsu ment. Peu importe les efforts qu'Ichimatsu met dans sa rédemption, il n'a pas changé. Il n'est qu'une pourriture, et il infecte à chaque fois un peu plus l'esprit sain et serein de son entourage.

Il ne peut pas rester aux côtés d'un être aussi parfait. Il s'éloigne de Karamatsu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non, reviens ! »

Ichimatsu fuit du mieux qu'il peut. Il fait tomber quelques chaises au passage, mais il arrive à tourner à un virage puis à disparaître de la vue de Karamatsu, qui le poursuivait.

Il redescend les marches, passe par les couloirs les plus sombres, et retourne s'enfermer dans la pièce où il conserve tous ses secrets.

De nouveau torse nu, il retrouve le fouet laissé par terre, encore plein de sang séché. Pas la peine de le nettoyer, c'est un luxe qu'il ne mérite pas. Il retire aussi son collier de perle en verre, qu'il pose sur le côté, pour ne pas l'abîmer ou le salir.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, il change tous ses bandages et jette par la fenêtre les anciens.

Jusqu'à quand continuera-t-il avec toute cette folie ? Il lui suffit simplement de partir à tout jamais, de s'éloigner de Karamatsu le plus possible pour ne plus le faire souffrir de sa présence. Mais non, il faut qu'il gâche la vie des autres jusqu'au bout en craignant de mourir.

Le pire du pire, le sommet de toute cette folie, c'est que si Ichimatsu choisit de se laisser mourir, Karamatsu en serait encore plus dévasté. Et ce n'est pas un mal qu'il pourra aisément corriger.

La seule solution : rester isolé, pour toujours. Plus il sera seul, mieux les choses seront, et moins il fera de mal autour de lui.

TOC ! TOC !

« Ichimatsu…tu es là ? »

Karamatsu frappe à la porte, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire sursauter. Après un long moment de silence, il entend que Karamatsu essaie d'actionner la poignée, mais c'est fermé à double tour.

« J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai toujours tout fait pour bien te parler, mais tu t'en vas à chaque fois. Quand on est à l'extérieur de l'abbaye, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, mais une fois rentrés, tu me tournes le dos et on finit par se séparer. Je ne comprends pas….je t'ai vexé, ou….? »

Sans un mot, Ichimatsu met son habit pour dormir, et s'allonge en tournant le dos à la porte.

« Tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

Il devient de plus en plus difficile de garder le silence, quand un être aussi fabuleux frappe en demandant juste une simple réponse. Le souci étant qu'Ichimatsu ne peut pas mimer son absence, en raison de la lumière des bougies qu'il a allumées plus tôt. Mais en même temps, que dire ? Lui qui n'a jamais rien dit, qui a toujours gardé ses pensées pour lui-même…Il ne peut même pas rassurer une âme tourmentée qui s'inquiète pour lui…

« …je comprends. Tu dois me trouver intrusif, non ? Je suis horrible pas vrai ? Tout ça c'est ma faute…forcément… J'en oublie que mes histoires te dépassent complètement. C'est juste que…toutes les anciennes personnes qui habitaient ici avant me manquent... Tu sais, quand je me suis enfui des flammes, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul. Il ne restait plus rien à part moi. J'avais l'impression d'être mort… Et c'est stupide, mais….…à chaque fois que je te regarde t'en aller, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir et de me retrouver de nouveau seul. Et le fait de savoir que je ne suis pas seul dans cet endroit froid et lugubre, ça me rassure tellement…je suis vraiment…content que tu sois ici désormais… »

Ichimatsu entend un bruit sourd, comme si Karamatsu s'était effondré. Son cœur se serre, et il choisit de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il retrouve Karamatsu en larme, effondré sur le sol. La culpabilité qu'Ichimatsu ressent en voyant cette horreur une nouvelle fois le désempare, et il se laisse aussi tomber au sol sur ses genoux. Il s'approche de Karamatsu en se trainant de toute la force et la volonté qui lui restent, pour entourer de ses bras la seule personne qui, jusque là, lui accorde une importance effarante, mais en même temps, tellement apaisante…


End file.
